


Prompt 24: Release

by AleishaPotter



Series: Little Less Talk, Lot More Action [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, angelic mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean offers Cas help with his little mate problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 24: Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry in my prompt table. The table has 30 prompts and I have a small snapshot for each prompt. They all come from this Verse but will not be posted in chronological order. Once all 30 pieces are done, I'll go back and put them in chronological order, but until then, you'll get glimpses from different points in time. Hope you enjoy. (BTW: each part is supposed to be a drabble, but... I can't write that short, so... you get longer pieces. ENJOY!

24\. Release

"Dean, are you sure?" Cas asked.

Dean swallowed roughly. Was he sure? No, not at all, but there were very few things he wouldn't do for the angel. Sex was not one of those things.

"Cas, I'm good, promise. So, uh," Dean glanced at his friend and he could tell Cas was barely holding it together. The angel's hands were trembling and his pupils were blown wide.  
It had been a week since Balthazar had explained Cas's little predicament to them. If what he said was true, that an angel's first mating cycle was beyond intense, then Dean felt it was nothing short of a miracle that Cas still had a somewhat clear head.

"Cas, I'm sure. No more talking, just do what you need to do," Dean told him.

"You have never been with a man before, have you, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean swallowed.

"No."

The angel gave a pained grimace.

"I'm afraid I may not be able to go as slow as I should," Cas admitted, a faint blush rising up in his face.

"Cas, man, whatever you have to do," Dean assured him. Cas nodded once then blinked, making their clothes disappear with nothing more than a thought. Dean felt his stomach drop out as he was suddenly confronted with a very naked, very aroused angel.

Cas moved quicker than Dean expected. He gasped when he suddenly had a lap full of panting angel.

"It may be a bit uncomfortable for you," Cas warned in a breathless voice against Dean's jaw.

"Balthazar explained the... Uh... Logistics of it," Dean told him, feeling his face flush at the memory of that conversation. Cas nodded.

"Dean, I... I don't think I can wait any longer."

Dean's only response was to press his lips against Cas's. Cas eagerly leaned into the kiss, bringing their erections together. Dean deepened the kiss as he wrapped one hand around the angel's cock. His strokes were even and unrushed and Cas obviously was not happy with that.

The angel pulled back with a snarl. His eyes glowed with an ethereal light and Dean was reminded that this was not a human he was dealing with.

Cas panted out a couple breaths.

"Turn over," he ordered, voice even gravellier than usual. Dean felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him, rushing blood down to his already swollen dick, at the command. The hunter obeyed, rolling over onto his hands and knees, offering himself to his angel.

Dean felt wet fingers breach his body, opening him up for the first time. He hissed at the slight burn that accompanied the intrusion. Two fingers became three long before he was ready but he supposed he should be thankful Cas was still with it enough to even bother with prep.

"C-Can't... Dean, I need..."

"I know, Cas. Whatever you need, just do it," Dean murmured.

Cas's fingers disappeared from his ass as Cas draped himself over the hunter. Dean got the distinct impression of being mounted, the way a dog would cover a bitch in heat. He shuddered. He really should not be thinking about animals having sex when he's in the middle of sex himself. Too many disturbing mental images.

Dean's musing were abruptly interrupted by the first burning press of Cas's cock against his opening. He took deep breaths and forced himself to relax as Cas inched forward.  
The burning was intense. Dean fought with his body's natural inclination to pull away from the painful intrusion.

"Dean," Cas groaned into the back of his neck as he finally slid home. Dean panted as Cas held still, granting him a few blessed moments to adjust. He could feel the angel trembling against his back. 

When the burn started to fade, Dean pressed back, letting Cas know he could move.

The angel pulled back and slammed into him, nailing his prostate.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted out, starting to pull away on instinct. Cas's hand clamped down on Dean's shoulder, directly over his mark, and he growled at him. Dean was ashamed at the surge of heat that that inhuman noise sent through his body.

"Don't move!" Cas ordered. Dean nodded his assent.

Cas began to thrust, quickly setting a rough, harried pace. Dean gasped each time he slammed into his prostate. He hadn't expected to enjoy it this much. His orgasm was so close, so fucking close, when Cas slowed his thrusts.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean bit out, whole body trembling on the edge.

Cas swiveled his hips, circling and rocking and then Dean felt it. The part Balthazar had warned him about. He could feel the base of Cas's dick start to swell. The growing knot stretched Dean too far. He tried to pull away but Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him back. The burn intensified nearly to an unbearable point... and then it was in.

Cas gentle rocks caused the knot to rub Dean's prostate. The angel brought his hand around to grip Dean's dick and the hunter was done. His orgasm flew through his body, pulling a moan from his throat.

That seemed to be all it took to push Cas over the edge as well. Dean felt it when Cas started to come. Gush after gush of warmth filled him. He adjusted his stance slightly as he fought to catch his breath and felt a tug on his ass. Oh yeah, knot. Knots tie. They were stuck together for probably the next hour or so.

"We can lay down, if you'd be more comfortable," Cas offered, voice quiet and broken sounding. His angel sounded fucked out.

Cas carefully maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides, still tightly tied together.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas whispered.

Dean meant to respond, but he was already drifting off, bound for a nice, dreamless sleep held safe in his angel's arms.


End file.
